


Just Another Purrfect Evening

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Marichat May 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, But mostly fluff, Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marichat May 2020, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, a light touch of angst oops, shameless banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Marinette's sketching out new designs for Chat's suit, but can't seem to figure out where to put the bell. Luckily, Chat Noir is there to help her. . . . sort of.Written for Day 2: Bell for Marichat May.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726804
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Just Another Purrfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Let's try to be creative and _not_ write a classic Marichat balcony visit fic.  
> Me: Omg this fic idea would work great for this prompt but idk where the setting should be.  
> Me:  
> Me: Eh we'll be creative another day, classic Marichat balcony visit fic, here we come :P
> 
> I feel like this is going to be me for the rest of the month :P But anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Marinette knew Chat Noir’s bell symbolized a domesticated cat. It told people in a subtle way that he was someone that loved to be pampered and cared for; after all, despite the amount of time he spent roaming the rooftops of Paris like a lonely stray, Chat was a people person. From her experiences with him as Ladybug, Marinette knew Chat had a not-so great home life, and as a result, he used his alter ego as an outlet. Which was why despite roaming around the rooftops of Paris as a “stray”, Chat Noir loved having company.

And yet, she’d never realized the importance of that particular element until this moment. Marinette stared at her sketchbook with furrowed eyebrows. She was currently sketching out designs of Chat’s suit, and no matter how many different designs she made, she couldn’t seem to figure out exactly how to incorporate his bell.

“Thinking of something?” Chat asked curiously. The two of them were currently on Marinette’s balcony, Chat sitting on the edge of the railing while she sat cross-legged on her lounge chair.

“Have you ever considered removing your bell from your costume?”

Chat glanced at her in surprise. He put his hands over the bell as if defending it. “Of course not! It’s the best part of my suit!”

Marinette scoffed. “That’s debatable.”

“You just don’t appreciate  _ purr _ ty things.”

“Come on, Chat,” Marinette said, “admit it. Your bell is so random. It doesn’t fit your ‘I’m the handsome and suave Chat Noir, saving Paris in a skin-tight leather catsuit’ vibe.”

Chat smirked. “You think I’m handsome?”

“You missed the point,” Marinette said dryly.

“No, I think  _ you _ did, princess. The bell is the best part of my suit, after all.” Chat thrust out his chest as if to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, if you love giving yourself away whenever there’s an akuma,” Marinette muttered.

“Excuse you,” Chat said with a pout, “that’s never happened before.”

“It won’t be long before it does.”

Chat rolled his eyes good humoredly. “What’re you working on, anyways?”

Marinette gestured for him to come join her and showed him her sketchbook. He bent over and smiled appreciatively when he saw what she was drawing.

“Those are some lovely designs, princess,” he said, “but there’s only one problem.”

“The bell, I know,” she groaned.

“So  _ this _ is why you’ve been insulting my bell.”

Marinette shrugged. “Your suit could do better without it.”

Chat let out a gasp and pressed a hand to his heart. “I can’t believe you’re still considering that!”

“Quit being dramatic.” She cocked her head and eyed him up and down, trying to figure out where the bell could go instead. “And before you get any ideas, I’m not checking you out.”

“Oh? You sure about that?” He leaned back against the railing and struck a pose, fixing her with a smouldering stare. “After all, you have the  _ purr _ fect view.”

She was not amused. “Stop posing like you’re a model.”

Chat merely grinned. “And what if I  _ am  _ a model?”

“As if a company would ever hire a stray like you,” Marinette deadpanned.

“ _ Meow _ ch, princess, you wound me.”

“I’m just stating the facts, kitty,” she said. “And besides, a model would definitely know when something on clothing is tacky or not.”

“I thought we were past that already,” Chat said. “The bell is staying. One hundred percent.”

Marinette sighed. “If you insist.”

“You know,” he said, settling down beside her, “the bell symbolizes a domesticated cat.”

“I know,  _ minou _ ,” she said, “that’s why you  _ love _ being coddled.”

“It’s why I like it so much,” he continued, ignoring her teasing jab. There was a sudden air of seriousness around him. “It reminds me that I’m not alone.”

_ Oh. So that’s why he’s so insistent to have the bell as part of his suit. _ Marinette was sure that his reasoning was a result of his home life. She frowned. In the few months since she and Chat had started hanging out at her balcony, this was the first time this had come up.

“Of course you’re not alone,” Marinette said, flicking his bell with a hand. “You have Ladybug. You have me. And I’m sure you have plenty of friends in your civilian life.”

Chat frowned. “Did I say that out loud?” he wondered.

Now she was worried. “Is everything okay, Chat?”

“Fine,” he said, shaking his head in confusion, “everything’s fine.”

“You know you can talk to me if there’s anything bothering you,” she said.

He smiled genuinely at her. “I’m fine, Mari. I was just thinking.”

She cocked her head. “About what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Chat grinned. “I always love spending time with you here. Even if all you do is make fun of me,” he added with a pout.

“That’s only because you’re always being silly,” Marinette said.

“But you enjoy it,” he purred.

She rolled her eyes. “No I don’t.”

“You love putting up with me, princess. Don’t deny it.”

“Anyways,” Marinette said loudly, missing Chat’s pointed smirk, “I suppose you can help me figure out a way to incorporate your bell in your suit design.”

His face lit up. “I can?”

“Assuming you’ll have better ideas than I will, sure,” she said. “But don’t make me regret it.”

Chat scooted closer to her, enough that their thighs were brushed against one another. “Trust me, I’ll make my outfit look  _ paw _ some.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Brainstorming was an interesting process, to say the least. Chat Noir seemed to have an endless amount of ideas.

“Maybe an actual cat collar? Bell accents on the cuffs of my arms? Or oh, what about bells hanging on my cat ears? You know, like earrings?”

Marinette groaned. “Chat,  _ no _ . Those are terrible ideas.”

“But  _ Mari _ ,” he whined, “those are  _ meow _ zing ideas!”

She scoffed. “You clearly don’t understand fashion.”

“Hey, at least I designed my suit with pockets!” Chat crossed his arms over his chest. “If anything, you should be insulting Ladybug’s fashion taste. Her costume is just a lame red and black spotted pattern.”

“What’re you talking about? Ladybug has great fashion sense!” Marinette exclaimed.

Chat shook his head. “If you call that plain suit fashionable, sure.”

She was extremely offended. “At least Ladybug didn't design her suit with a big lame bell on it.”

“I thought we were over that!”

“Well. . . .”

With that, the two of them continued their banter, going in circles until neither of them remembered what they were talking about in the first place. But they got a good laugh out of it, and that was what mattered as they spent the rest of the evening simply enjoying each other’s company.

And in the end, they chose to keep the bell as it was.


End file.
